regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Game
The game was launched in 2007 in Argentina and the founding developers as known today were Surak and his colleagues. They were a group of friends who wanted to catch the trend of popularity for mmos and RvR. The game was initially called Regnum Online. Much to the surprise of the developers, the game became immensely popular in Argentina, and till today has a very large spanish speaking player population The game is the number one independent mmo in Argentina. For some reason, the developers had hit upon a team pvp mechanic which was extremely addictive to particular players. In the beginning years, the balance for pvp meted out extremely quick and brutal deaths to casting and archer classes. Even today, the barbarian class tends to be a centerpiece of battle, and this class can deal massive damage very quickly. Over the years, the developers have tried to retain the style for each class, while slightly shifting the balance towards more characeristic roles for each class, while giving casting and archer classes a little more survivability against melee classes. In the beginning years, the forts were much simpler affairs, and players crowding the walls could easily fire upon melee players hitting the walls. These fun battles remain bright in the memory of many players, who still pay the game after 10 years. Many veterans of the game still yearn for those bloody and fast battles of the early years. However, these brutal battles still occur today, perhaps with a little less brutality. The developers worked hard over the years to try to address playerbase concerns about the difficulty of grinding, updating the graphics, and generally trying hard to protect the core of the game's mechanics while keeping the game financially viable. It has been a very difficult road, but the rewards have been great, because the playerbase remains largely happy. Some deeply disappointed, probably overpowered barbarian players, still lament the days when their toon could easily one or two-hit some unlucky mage or archer. These players left their complaints on the internet, in the form of deeply sad posts on Steam and elsewhere about the changes the developers made to the game. Throughout the years, the developers have implemented many regular events. Each year there are usually two festive events, accompanied with fun new RvR formats, fun new items in the shop and lots of encouraging free xp boosts and game shop purchase discounts. Even today, a player logging in gets an automatic xp boost for about 20 minutes, to hep him in any grinding that is needed. Many of these events are extremely memorable, and players make youtube videos commemorating them. The game has a solid following both in Germany and France. The developer hope one day its popularity will spill over into the large mainstream English speaking population, perhaps attracting new or returning players from other mainstream popular mmos like Gild Wars 2 or World of Warcraft. However, it has a solid English speaking playerbase as well.